The Gallant Hero
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Here For You." In order to find common ground with Daphne, Niles reads a romance novel and gets inspired to make a bold move of his own. One-shot.


**Author's** **Note**: I didn't intend to do a sequel to "Here For You," since it was a one-shot. But this idea came to me, and I _had _to go with it! Thanks to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for reading a draft of this, and also Andrea (iloveromance) for suggesting this title!

* * *

Niles tried his best to concentrate on the patient files he was supposed to be updating. Usually he was quick to record his notes from that day's sessions. But today, he had a very hard time concentrating. His mind kept drifting back to that romance novel he'd read yesterday. Well, he'd read it to Daphne, anyway. And even though that was the last sort of book he would've read under normal circumstances, he'd found himself getting swept away by the story. Since Daphne had fallen asleep, he'd thought it best to leave her then, and let her rest. But he couldn't stop thinking about that book. He _had_ to know how it ended.

It wasn't just knowing the story that made Niles dwell on the subject. It was clear this book was something that Daphne enjoyed. Maybe if she knew that she and Niles had something in common, she might start to see him as more of a friend, rather than just her boss' brother. Once that happened, there was no telling where it might lead. At that thought, Niles put away his notes for the moment and reached for his laptop. A quick search on Amazon brought up the listing for the book. A few clicks later, he'd ordered himself a copy. He could hardly wait for it to arrive.

Thankfully, the book only took two days to arrive at Niles' doorstep. He was grateful for the convience of online shopping. This way, none of his so-called "friends" would see him buying a book of this sort in a store. Not that he was ashamed, but he would rather not be caught in an awkward situation. When he arrived at home and saw the package waiting for him, he immediately opened it. He could hardly wait to read it. He barricaded himself in his study, reading non-stop. It was certainly not the greatest novel he'd ever read, but he enjoyed it. He had a feeling most of the enjoyment came from the fact that he knew Daphne was fond of the book. If she had expressed an interest in the study of insects, Niles thought he might have been willing to overcome his arachnophobia in order to win her heart.

The next afternoon, Niles could hardly wait to get over to his brother's. After Daphne's horrible hangover, he was eager to see how she was recovering. After all, her wellbeing mattered more to him than almost anything. And of course, he was eager to discuss the book with her. He stood outside his brother's door, more excited than he ever remembered being.

"Oh. Hello," Niles said, unable to hide his disappointment when Frasier answered the door.

"Well, that's a fine way to greet your brother!"

"I was sort of...hoping to see Daphne," Niles explained. Frasier rolled his eyes. "Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen," Frasier replied. "What's that book you're carrying?"

"It's nothing...just something I picked up yesterday," Niles said, trying to appear casual.

Frasier reached over and grabbed the book from under Niles' arm. "_The Gallant Hero_? Niles,what is this?"

Niles made a grab for the book, suddenly flashing back to their childhood days of fighting over toys. He'd always lost then, too. "Look, I just wanted a little light reading. No big deal!"

Just then, Daphne came out of the kitchen. All at once, Frasier understood. Niles' sudden interest in reading a cheap romance novel was motivated by Daphne. Of course. Frasier handed the book back before Daphne noticed it.

"Hello, Daphne," Niles said, similing at the sight of her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Daphne replied. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Niles cast a wary glance at his brother. Then he decided it didn't matter what Frasier thought. If Daphne wanted to invite him, he would gladly accept. "Yes. I hope that's no trouble."

"No trouble. I usually just set a place for you anyway." Daphne smiled.

"Well, thank you," Niles replied, suddenly feeling shy. "Um, Frasier, don't you have something to do...in your room, perhaps?"

Frasier looked at Niles and Daphne. He'd warned his younger brother numerous times about his infatuation with her, but to no avail. Well, if Niles wanted to learn the hard way, so be it. "All right, then. Daphne, please let me know when dinner is ready."

Daphne nodded, and Frasier left the room. Niles felt his heart race at the thought of being alone with Daphne. Then he remembered the book. The prince had been so very brave, taking on fire-breathing dragons in order to win the heart of the fair princess. With that thought in his mind, he asked, "Daphne, would you like to step out on the balcony with me for a moment?"

"Oh, well, all right, Dr. Crane. But I've got to start making dinner soon."

"Don't worry, Daphne, it won't be long. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Slightly bewildered, Daphne followed him out on to the balcony. When he'd closed the door behind them, Niles turned to Daphne. "I just wondered...how you were feeling. After the other day, I mean."

Daphne looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"You...um, weren't feeling too well the other day," Niles replied nervously.

"Oh, right. I'm all better. Thanks for your concern. But how did you know about that? Your father and brother were out all day." Suddenly, she noticed the book Dr. Crane was holding. "_The Gallant Hero_? Don't tell me you're actually reading a romance novel!"

"That's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I came over here the other day while you weren't feeling well."

Daphne squinted, trying to remember. "You covered me with the blanket!"

Niles blushed. "Yes. And I saw this book lying on the coffee table. You were too dizzy to read, so I read a few chapters for you."

"Oh, Dr. Crane, that was very sweet of you," she said.

Niles swallowed hard. This would be the most difficult part. "After I left, I couldn't stop thinking about the story. So I bought myself a copy, and I stayed up all last night reading it."

Daphne gasped. "Really? Your brother told me it was mindless rubbish. But I think the story's very romantic." She sighed.

"I agree. It reminds me of the books my mother used to read to me and Frasier when we were young. They were always about brave men going into battle. Unfortunately, Frasier and I were never exactly brave."

"Oh, Dr. Crane, don't put yourself down like that. You may not be brave, but I think you're very sweet."

Niles felt as if he suddenly were ten feet tall. Maybe he could be brave."I also wanted to read the book because I thought if you and I had something in common, then maybe..."

"Maybe what, Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked.

"Well, then maybe you'd see me differently." Niles said, suddenly feeling his palms sweat.

"How so?"

"I was hoping you'd see me as a friend," Niles said, his voice small. He'd never been very good at this, but he'd gotten this far, and he couldn't turn back now.

"How can you think I don't see you as a friend? Of course you're me friend, Dr. Crane!" Daphne reached over and took his hand. The gesture gave Niles goosebumps.

"Well, Frasier is your boss, and I'm his brother, so I thought maybe..."

"Your father and brother are always ordering me around. 'Daphne, do this. Daphne, do that.' I know it's me job, and I'm glad to do it. But you never treat me that way. You're always noticing me outfit, or asking me how I am. Most people just treat me like I'm not even there, like I haven't got feelings."

Niles squeezed her hand. His heart broke, knowing that anyone would ever treat Daphne so carelessly. He looked into her eyes and tried to think of something to say. But suddenly, his mind was blank. Then he remembered the book. The knight had risked his life on nearly every page. All of it was done for the love of the princess. Here Niles was, face to face with _his _princess. There wasn't even a dragon in sight. All he had to do was speak. He took a deep breath. "No one should ever treat you like you don't matter," he finally said.

Daphne gasped, touched by his words. They were the sweetest words she'd heard in a long time. Maybe even forever. She hardly knew what to say. "Thank you," she finally whispered, feeling tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome." When he noticed a tear sliding down her cheek, he immediately reached over to brush it away with his thumb. He could hardly believe how soft her skin was. "Daphne," he finally said. "I love you."

Daphne's heart stopped when she heard the words. She'd never expected them. Certainly not like this. But somehow, even though none of it made sense, she didn't care. Before she could stop herself, she leaned forward. Their kiss was slow. It seemed as if they were the only two people in the world right now.

Just then, Frasier emerged from his bedroom, wondering what was keeping Daphne. He'd thought dinner would be ready by now. But when he looked out on to the balcony, he realized that maybe Niles didn't need advice from his older brother. All he really needed was a little courage.

**The End**


End file.
